


A New Home, a New Friend

by holsthegirl



Category: Shadow of Israphel (Web Series), The Yogscast
Genre: First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holsthegirl/pseuds/holsthegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an idea for some backstory for Lysander and Jasper and how I think they might of met.<br/>(I'm still bad at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Home, a New Friend

It was mid-morning in the world of Minecraftia, the sun was nearing its peak, creepers where stalking the passers-by and Mistral City was quiet apart from the occasional explosion caused by the wizard Fumblemore who resided above the city.

All in all it seemed as if it was going to be another normal day in Mistral. But things would soon change when the local Skylord returned from a trip bringing with him two new residents on his airship.

“Well here we are, Mistral City!” he beamed “I mean… we’re outside the city but we’re still here.”  
A slender dark haired woman exited the cabin at the announcement of arrival.

“I’m pretty sure we could tell that we are outside the city Baako” she smirked  
“Well it never hurts to state the obvious Morgana.” “Where’s Lysander? Did he fall asleep?” Baako questioned.

“No he didn’t, Lysander! Come on we’re going to need a little help moving our stuff to the house.”

At this a boy, who was no older than nine and with lightly messy dark hair, emerged from the cabin.

“I’m not going to be much help with the big boxes.” Lysander said quietly.  
“We weren’t going to make you carry one of the big boxes, just some of the smaller ones” explained Morgana. “How about you get that little one with the books in and follow your granddad to the house”  
“Sure…” he sighed whilst taking the box that was a little heavier than he was hoping.  
“Come on Lysander it’s an adventure!” Baako exclaimed  
“If you say so granddad”

Baako sighed. He knew it was a long shot, but he had hoped that the ‘adventure’ of moving would help his grandson cheer up but it still had only been six months since Lysander’s dad had passed away. All he knew is that he was willing to do whatever it took to get his grandson to smile again.

“Granddad?” Lysander asked “Are we going to the house or are you just going to stand there staring into space?”  
“Yes! Sorry, I was just thinking”  
“About what?”  
“About how much I think you’ll like it here”  
“Right” Lysander said in an unconvinced tone

They walked through the covered gate to the city, and turned down a narrow path that lead past a grey tower that connected to walkways that were above the city and a little further down this path, which had now opened up after the tower Baako stopped outside a house, a simple two storey building with a sign next to the door with the word ‘Elysium’ on it.

“Why does it have that sign for?”  
“We’re not exactly sure Lysander, some of the other houses have signs on as well, but not with things like this”  
“It’s weird” Lysander stated as he put the box down “A bit like you granddad” he said with a smirk.  
“That’s not nice to say Lysander”

The two males jumped and turned to face the source of the voice.

“Mum!”  
“Morgana!” They said simultaneously “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Baako continued  
“No, I can’t say that was my intention” she giggled “This seems nice, it’s quiet too”  
“Wait until Fumblemore decides to cast his next spell” Baako muttered  
“What was that?”  
“Uh nothing!”

Morgana frowned and opened her mouth to say something when an explosion rang out

“What was that?” she practically yelled  
“It was…”  
“FUMBLEMORE!!” Another feminine voiced screamed interrupting Baako  
“That’s what you were muttering about, wasn’t it?” Morgana questioned  
“…yeah” Baako said quietly  
“Is it dangerous?” Lysander asked  
“No, he has never hurt anyone or anything, except the peoples sleep at points”  
“Great”  
“It’s not common don’t worry. Look how about you explore the city whilst myself and your mum move things into the house.”  
“Okay”

At that Lysander left to look around his new surroundings. He had made it down the few stairs there were at the end of his street and past a café named ‘Granny Bacon's' Greasy Spoon’ when he ran into someone, or more specifically they ran into him. Both of them fell against the wall.

“Ow” Lysander groaned  
“Oh geez, I’m sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going” apologised the stranger  
“Yeah, I kinda guessed” Lysander said not looking up  
“You okay?”  
“I’m fine”  
“Okay, good. Are you new, I don’t think I’ve seen you around before?”  
“Yeah I just moved here this morning. So this is a good first impression”  
“Yeah, sorry again, could we start over? I’m Jasper.”  
“Lysander” he said finally looking up

He was greeted by a kid around his age with short brown hair but a little shorter height wise compared to himself.

“Lysander? Huh that’s different”  
“I know”  
“Right…Um have you looked around the city yet?”  
“No, that’s what I was just going to do until some maniac ran into me” he emphasised the word maniac with a somewhat comedic glare at Jasper.  
“Sorry.” Jasper said again “I could show you around if you like, I mean I do know the city pretty well.”  
“I guess. As long as you don’t push me into anymore walls”  
“I won’t” Jasper laughed  
“Good” Lysander smiled

They walked the short distance to the centre of the city whilst chatting about things like their age, birthday, favourite colour and where Lysander had moved from.

“So you’re from Waterton Docks?” Jasper asked  
“Yes I just told you that”  
“Well I’ve never heard of it, how come you lived there?”  
“That’s like me asking you why you live here”  
“I live here because my mum owns the lumber yard over there” Jasper said pointing behind him “So I’ll ask again why’d you live there?”  
Lysander sighed “My dad was a sailor so it made sense to live in a town with a docking area. There happy?”  
“So why move here? Is he not a sailor anymore?”  
“Not really” Lysander was beginning to quieten down again  
“What does that mean?”  
“He died…” he whispered

Jasper sucked in a breath, he really wasn’t doing too well with this first impression stuff. First pushing Lysander into a wall and now making him talk about his dad.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed you to answer that”  
“It’s okay, you didn’t know.”  
“Well we kinda have something in common”  
“What’s that?”  
“My dad isn’t around either, only difference is that I’ve never met him”  
“That sucks”  
“Nah not really, I haven’t met him so I can’t miss him. Besides if he doesn’t want to meet me that’s his loss.” Jasper chirped trying to brighten the mood  
“Maybe we should change the subject. Do you have any hobbies?” Lysander asked  
“Yeah, I love exploring, that’s the best.”  
“Well there’s something else we have in common”  
“Okay I’ve got an idea”  
“What is it?”  
“You’ve seen the platforms above us right? Let’s explore them” Jasper smiled devilishly  
“Are we allowed up there?”  
“Maybe, maybe not.” He said in a sing-song voice “Why? You scared?” he teased  
“No! I’m not scared”  
“Then let’s go. To the Skytower” Jasper started to walk off “Oh yeah, we’re going to have to be sneaky”  
“We’re going to get in trouble” Lysander whispered and followed after Jasper

They walked through the cemetery and up to the tall grey tower that Lysander saw when he first got to the city. They hid just below the slope to make sure the coast was clear.

“Okay come on” Jasper whispered as he ran towards the tower

Lysander followed Jasper inside and up the tower. Once they reached the top Lysander stared in awe of the view, he felt like you could see everything from there.

“See it’s worth coming up here isn’t it?” Jasper said smugly  
“Yeah, I didn’t see this before. Not even on my granddad airship”  
“Wait. Your granddad has an airship? The only people with those are the Skylords.”  
“Yeah I know. He’s the one stationed here”  
“Baako’s your granddad?” Jasper was looking slightly worried now  
“Yeah, how’d you know his name?”  
“Because I’ve gotten into trouble with him for coming up here before”  
“You what?” Lysander burst out “It’s okay, we’ll have gone back down before he notices, that way neither of us get into trouble”  
“Yeah, yeah that’ll work just fine. So do you want to look around a bit first or head down now?”

But before Lysander could answer they heard someone yelling

“JASPER!!”

It was the same feminine voice that yelled Fumblemore earlier

“Oh no” Jasper croaked  
“What is it?”  
“My mum, she’ll know I’m here. She’s gonna kill me”  
“We can get down before she knows you’re here”  
“No, because Baako knows I hid up here so he’s…”  
“Going to find you up here” Baako interrupted

Both of the boys gasped and turned to find a very annoyed looking Baako at the top of the stairs. They both went from looking at him to each other and back again.

“Come on, your mothers want to speak to you”

They both groaned in time with each other as they were lead down the tower. When they reached the bottom as Baako has said there were both of the mothers Morgana looked irritated but Jasper’s mum looked like she was about to pounce. She was a very stern looking lady with extremely curly long brown hair, but she also looked like she could be very nice in she wasn’t frowning so much. She looked scary and Jasper wasn’t even looking at her he was just looking his feet.

“Jasper. Elliot. Mason. What have I said about going up the Skytower?” she hissed  
“Not to…” Jasper mumbled  
“Do you know how much trouble you’re in? Not for just going up there alone but taking someone else with you when you know you’re not allowed up there”  
“It wasn’t his idea!” Lysander interrupted “It was mine” he lied  
“Lysander. Why?” Morgana questioned  
“I was curious about what was up there and I asked Jasper about it he said that we weren’t allowed up there but I kept nagging him until he took me up there. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to get him in trouble”  
“Is that the truth Jasper” Baako asked  
“Yeah, it is”  
“Hmmm” Baako hummed “Karen, Morgana can I talk to you for a moment?”  
“Yes” both mothers replied and they walked around the corner after Baako leaving the boys alone.  
“How come you did that?” Jasper asked  
“Did what?”  
“You know, take the blame for me?”  
“I didn’t want you to get in trouble, and I liked hanging out with you, so I was kind of scared that my mum might not let us hang out if she knew it was your idea”  
“You liked hanging out with me? Even though it’s going to get you into trouble?  
“Yeah”  
“That’s new. Normally people find me too loud and annoying”  
“You are. But I like that. Friends?”  
“Friends”

Just as they agreed on their newfound friendship, they adults came back.

“Right” Morgana started “I’m going to let you off with a warning being as this is the first time you’ve done this”  
“And I’ll let you off, this time Jasper. But do it again and you’ll be grounded for a month.” Karen sighed “Do I make myself clear?”  
“Crystal”  
“Go on explore the city, just not the upper platforms, okay boys?” Morgana motioned  
“Okay” they said in tandem running off laughing  
“They’re going to do it again” Baako warned  
“I know” the mothers responded  
“Come on I’ll help you guys with the boxes” Karen added  
“Thank you Karen” said Morgana leading Karen to the airship  
“Even though he got in trouble, it’s nice to hear Lysander laugh again” admitted Baako

Morgana hummed in agreement, and although hoping that the boys didn’t get into any more trouble there was nothing to stop them. After all they are just children.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of funny story I wrote this for one of my university modules, yep I submitted a fan-fic as a piece of academic work and it did pretty well too.


End file.
